User blog:ClericofMadness/April 2012 Coming Changes
Enforcement Issues *Article Listing and Articles: The THE problem **Articles with THE at the beginning of their titles do NOT need to be put under the 'T' section of the Article Listing. This is happening a lot, and I hope that people are noticing these instances or at least have been fixing them. **There needs to be a stronger warning (than none at all) for people doing this because I'm seeing this happen a lot despite the obvious messages on the AL page. *OC Categorized Pages and the User Submission Addition Issue **Sometimes, I honestly feel like the User Submissions page is my own little pet project. There's the OCR, OCRT, and USRT templates for warning messages...but a good percentage of the time it seems like I'm the only one doing the warnings. **Sure, people remove pages that no longer exist from the Submissions page, but I'm not really seeing anyone else looking at the Recent Activity and checking to make sure that when someone categorizes a page as OC that they are also adding it to the Submissions page. For the past few days, 100% of the pages that were not added to the Submissions page were unwarned and did not get the OC tag removed. **The rule is that a user has thirty (30) minutes from the time they add the OC category to a page to add it to the User Submissions page or they will face an incremental ban like the one for the Article Listing. The same is true for adding a page to the User Submissions but not adding the OC category. **I would really like to request that my admin be on the lookout for pages that get added to the OC category but not the US and vice-versa and be removing the OC tag from the offending pages. The ARTICLE TALK PAGE gets the OCR (OC Removal) template added and the USER'S TALK PAGE gets the OCRT (OC Removal Talk) template. If their pages were removed from the Submissions page, they get the USRT (User Submissions Removal Talk) template on their talk page. Site Issues *Categories Are Feral **Categories have gotten out of control. Many categories (People, Places, Weird, etc.) need to be examined and probably retooled/rethought/explained better. Many of our editors are wont to add several categories that may not actually fit with the page onto which they have added them. **This is going to lead to me needing to review all the categories and the pages within them for relevancy. READ: I or a team of people that I can trust to understand the concept of ALL the categories to go down the Article Listing and read EVERY page to make sure that the categories our pages have matches the actual content. *OC/User Submissions: Y U NO DO BOTH? **There's at least 65 pages that are marked as OC that are NOT on the Submissions page. **This means I need to manually compare the OC category's 873 pages with the User Submission's 802 (or so) pages to find which ones are not listed and then remove the OC tag/warn the users. Then (or before then) I will need to identify and either remove or properly tag any and all pages on the User Submissions that do NOT have the OC Category. (This is a job for someone with a lot of coffee. Just know that coffee isn't terribly cheap here at ~6-8 dollars a tin for the generic Wal-Mart stuff, depending on market flux. Folgers 34 oz is 10 bucks. Yes, they sell smaller, but online only. Instant coffee I get is 5 dollars for 8 ounces. This is going through 1600+ pages, which is sum srsly bs for anyone to deal with.) *Deletion Nomination Cleanup **It's pretty weird in there, and I should just go haul off an make TABLES for nominating pages. PAGE NAME, REASON, 4-tilde (~) SIGNATURE. Clear out everything there that has been reviewed/deleted, review/delete what has not, then reinvent that page. New Features *Image Galleries: **I've been working on a new system of pages/subpages for the image galleries to reduce the page load times (and to stroke my subpage fetish I seem to have). Each subpage will contain a set number of images and have links to the previous and following pages. I had wanted a JUMP TO PAGE list where all the subpages are listed at the bottom between PREVIOUS and NEXT, but that would require massive updating whenever there are new pages. I'd rather not have to fumble with that semi-constantly. I'll settle for laying down the framework for each page and then applying the images to them. **This, though, means that the existing galleries will need to be sanitized (have duplicate/deleted images removed and have the images split into sets of X, where X=# of images/page. Once the galleries are dupe/deleted images free, moving them into sets will be easy. Once they are set-ified, I will be able to see the number of subpages required and then can quickly take the framework and apply the images to them. **New rules will then be put into place to help regulate and instruct users as to how to go about adding new gallery pages and the limits to those pages in terms of numbers of images. I do not want to see people screwing around with the galleries' sizes or images per row. In this format-unlike how it is now-this sort of 'vandalism' will be easy to spot. *Top-of-Page Notification Template **Many wikis have them, and ours should be no exception. I would like to create a top-page notification template box thingy that proudly declares that the page below it is in dire need of editing. This, ideally, would also automagically add a category that will be used soley for pages needing editing...and not MARKED FOR DELETION or Marked for Review. Perhaps "Pages Needing Editing" or something. Marked for Review should be something that marks a page for Admin review and then the PNE template would be applied to the pages needing to be edited. After a period of non-fixage, they would be unceremoniously deleted/thrown into the pits of Hell to burn for all eternity. *Suggested Reading/PotM Identification Image/Barnstar-esque Thingamabob. **However they do that barnstar thing is how we need like a fancy quill or something to quickly identify Suggested Reading pages. It's fancy and schmancy. Low priority, but cool nonetheless. *Admin Voting **It has been brought to my attention that it would be nice if there was a voting page to gauge public response to applicants. **Since we have a large number of admin currently, I have been avoiding adding new ones. Because of this, I am probably going to move to a QUARTERLY hiring/reviewing schedule (Jan/Feb/Mar, Apr/May/Jun, July/Aug/Sept, Oct/Nov/Dec) for this. **Creating a voting page will lead to me creating an application page, maybe with delicious TABLES with NAME/REASON/DATE columns/rows. If you give Cleric a voting page, he'll want to make a separate page for applications. Failing TABLES, I wouldn't mind USERNAME-HEADER, REASONS/QUALIFICATIONS, and TIME/DATE STAMP format. This would unclutter my talk page. Discussion of applications would go on the talk page, under a heading about that applicant. *Admin/Chatmod Performance Reviews **If you give Cleric an application page, he'll want to make a Quartely blog post with a 1-10 poll for the users (and fellow admin/chatmod) to vote on how they feel the admins have been performing the past three months. The blogs will allow users to express their feeling about peopleses and unrelated posts will be deleted and the person warned/blocked. Pointless things, I mean, like someone just posting "COOL" or the like. Polls would be formatted like so: How would you rate CLERICOFMADNESS's performance for Q1 2012? This allows for better user feedback. Category:Blog posts